


always at a price

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Turned Into Vampire, Family, Gen, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadis's magic food wakes more than one kind of hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. always at a price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsmith/gifts).



> These two ficlets were written for [ladysongsmith](http://ladysongsmith.dreamwidth.org) in the spring 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon hosted by [rthstewart](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth, in response to the [prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/89310.html?thread=3104222#cmt3104222): _Narnia, Any, vampire!AU_.

In England the need had been muted, but since their return through the wardrobe Edmund had felt a creeping, hollow chill stretch clawed fingers through his body, settling in his mouth and jaw as a queer, throbbing ache -- and no food the Beavers offered seemed to soothe the pain, settling instead as a leaden mass in his cramping guts.

He vomited in the woods, watched undigested fish and bread spill across the snow in a pool of blood, and knew that he was dying, that only the Queen and her magic could save him.

When she slit her wrist with a long, ice-sharp nail and ordered him to drink, when his fangs descended through his tattered lips, when he could hear the pulse of living blood in every wolf and prisoner within the castle walls, he had no strength left to resist the hunger.


	2. call that a bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a followup, to relieve the angst. :-)

They hadn't noticed in the immediate aftermath of the battle, but when Edmund paled and pushed away his offered supper it became impossible to ignore that the changes the Witch had induced seemed unexpectedly permanent.

"But oughtn't he to be cured, if Aslan took his place, and then he drank my cordial?" Lucy asked Susan in an undertone.

"If everything that ought to be true really were true, we shouldn't have been in Narnia at all, because there would not have been any war to hide from back home," Susan whispered back. "Not every story ends with happily ever after."

Lucy looked at Edmund, watched him climb shakily to his feet and brush off Peter's awkward attempt at comfort, drawing the fire-cast shadows around himself like a shroud. "Well, I think that's wrong. Even if Edmund is different now, he's still our brother, and I'd rather he drink blood than go back to acting hateful the way he did this whole last year."

She stood from her cushion in the tent the Narnians had helped them raise on the banks of the Beruna, halfway between the battlefield and the sea, and went to offer her blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to write anything else in this AU, but [ViaLethe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe) wrote a [little continuation](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/89310.html?thread=3152862#cmt3152862), set during HHB.


End file.
